


Forgiven

by BlackCrow1886



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Newt's suicide attempt was successful.</p>
<p>Send your writing requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> For the song prompts on tumblr. Based on "Forgiven" by Within Temptation.

Forgiven - Within Temptation"

  
Alby knew he couldn’t save Newt from the start; not with how broken the boy was. He also knew he shouldn’t have let Newt run that day, not after the previous night filled with tears and nightmares and desperate, synchronized movements that seemed too practiced, too desperate. Alby had tried to help the blonde beneath him forget his hatred for himself with every kiss he’d place on damaged, alabaster skin. Every inkling of hope, he tried to restore. But the scars still disgusted Newt, he still despised the way he’d return to the Glade each day without even a hint at the existence of a way out, a way home, and they’d spent the remained of the dark filled hours in each other’s arms.

  
The Runners were all back, all except Newt. The doors were about to close, only fifteen minutes remaining until they slammed shut, not to reopen until the next morning. But even Newt should’ve been back by now. So Alby, their trusted leader, did something no one ever thought he’d do. He broke one of their most sacred rules. He entered the Maze.

  
It shouldn’t have surprised him how short a time it took for him to find the broken body of his lover, only two short turns into the Maze’s ivy covered corridors. He’d brought Newt into his arms the second he saw him and broke down. The blonde’s head had lolled to the side in the crook of Alby’s arm, like he was sleeping and didn’t want to be wakened. His crumpled body was soaked in blood, the red stuff seeping through his clothes. His face wasn’t too bad, and for that Alby was thankful. Then he could look at him, his closed eyes, and pretend nothing was wrong, even though he knew if he checked he’d find no pulse, no breath, no life left in the limp frame he now held.

He cried, screamed, sure no one in the Glade could hear him, but he didn’t have long to mourn. He’d have to get back. He carried the Newt back down the Maze, wondering how Newt could’ve been this small. He seemed too small, like a little boy scared of the monsters they were leaving behind them. Alby was glad he was the one taking Newt out of the Maze for the last time. He’d always hated it in there, and Alby was taking him away from his nightmares, away form his pain.

  
The Gladers had all run to the West door and gathered around, none of them speaking, but the same concern and worry etched on their faces. Alby couldn’t find his voice either, and only shook his head and continued on his way to the Homestead. Tears were shed among friends that day.

  
No one knew what had really happened except for him and Minho. They’d made up some klunk story that Newt had seen a beetle blade on the wall that wasn’t activated and tried to climb the ivy to get to it. He’d fallen, and what had happened next was a tragic accident.

  
It took two days for Minho to get Alby out of his and Newt’s room in the Homestead, where he’d cleaned the blood from Newt’s skin and laid him in bed, taking his time to mourn properly. They buried their friend in the Dead Heads, slightly away from the others where he wouldn’t be in the muck. Instead he was by one of the tallest trees they knew of in the forest. They’d crossed his name off the stone wall the day after that, none of them really wanting to do it. Minho pointed out how strange it was that Newt had carved his name so small. Alby thought maybe it was because he never thought he mattered. But he did matter. He mattered to Alby.

All Alby could think of for the next month was how Newt had given up, how he’d left him behind. But he forgave him. He knew how hard it was for him to live here with no memories, no way out, no real solace to be found. So he forgave him, and tried to move on.

  
About a year later, they got a Greenie named Thomas that changed a lot. He brought the first girl, he found a way out, and Alby only wished he could share in that joy with Newt, who’d always dreamed of finding a way home. But he’d never get to see it.  
When Grievers attacked them, Alby saw his only chance. He’d help his friends escape the Maze, escape the hell they’d been stuck in for three years. So he threw himself into the hoard, granting his friends the extra time they needed to escape. And once the darkness cleared and he opened his eyes to the light, Alby saw that it was true. You do get to spend eternity with the ones you love. Because when he’d so desperately wanted to bring Newt out of the darkness, it was Newt who brought him to the light.


End file.
